


Sleep [Inktober 2020]

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: "No, but you're batty. It's nearly midnight.""Midnight? That's early! Come on, this is a sleepover. We should at least be having a midnight feast or something."-or-Bernie is sleeping over at Louis' place, but not much sleeping is getting done.This is part of Inktober 2020, Wednesday 21st October - Sleep.
Kudos: 1





	Sleep [Inktober 2020]

"What do you think bats dream about."

"Sorry?!"

"What do you think bats dream about?"

"That's what I thought you said."

"Well?"

"Why don't you fall asleep and find out?"

"I'm not a bat, am I Louis."

"No, but you're batt _y_. It's nearly midnight."

"Midnight? That's early! Come on, this is a sleepover. We should at least be having a midnight feast or something."

"My house, my rules. We both have to be up early tomor- later."

"You are no fun at all! What happened to telling ghost stories and watching films and-"

"I'm tired."

"You are not. You're replying just as quickly as you usually do."

"Please, Bernie, let's go to sleep. I'll listen to your ghost stories or whatever in the morning."

"But then they won't be _scary!_ "

"What makes you think that your ghost stories would be scary anyway?"

"Oh, thanks! I have some good ones, I'll have you know."

"Really. Like Red Rum."

"That's not a ghost story, that's a clown story."

"Like the haunted spanner."

"Yeeeah. That's a good one!"

"That is not 'a good one', that's you being forgetful."

"That spanner is possessed, there's no way you can make me not believe that."

"You put it down, then forgot, then got scared when you found it again!"

"It wasn't where I left it!"

"Right, right. Sure. That, or you just got distracted."

"I did _not!_ "

"You completely did, and…"

**Author's Note:**

> louis isnt getting any sleep is he
> 
> I'm just about keeping on top of things, though tomorrow's isn't even started yet. Must get a few done so I can have a day off...I wish!


End file.
